Forbidden Love
by The-Mistress-From-Hell
Summary: Pairings- NarutoXOCC Full summary inside! R&R   Naruto, heir to the angel kingdom's throne, sent to the human world.   Alice, mysterious girl who has no memories about herself except for her name, age, and birthday.  Read! Or else I will hunt you down!


Me- New story! I do not own Naruto. Here is the-

Naruto- Yo, Alice! What's the pairing again?

Me- -Twitch- If you interrupt me again, I might make it a Sasunaru or Narusaku…

Naruto- S-Sorry!

Me- Anyway, the pairing is NarutoXOCC. Maybe an OCCXOCC too.

Naruto- Who's the OC?

Me- I…have no idea…maybe K-

Kira- No, never…

Me- B-

Kira- No.

Me- I-

Kira- Does it matter? I know what you're going to say.

Me- C-

Kira- No, I can't read your mind.

Naruto- It's-

Kira- No it isn't.

Naruto- B-

Kira- For the last time, I can't read minds!

Naruto-…OOOOOKKKKKKKK.

Me- Oh! I got it! Chi!

Kira- Mine.

Me- Whyyyyyyyyyyy?

Kira- -sighs- Use Alice.

Me- Good idea! Anyway! Here's the full summary!

Naruto, heir to the angel kingdom's throne, sent to the human world.  
Alice, mysterious girl who has no memories about herself except for her name, age, and birthday.  
What will happen when they find each other? Will they be lovers? Who is Alice? Can Naruto find out who Alice is?

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._ _I'm the heir to the Angel kingdoms throne. I was sent to the human world when I was 9, but I don't know why. My father said I had to go there for my protection. When I went to the human world I kept on wondering why I was sent here. What am I being protected from. After a few months, I was living like a human. I am somewhere called Konoha. I was living alone for 2 years. I was lonely…until I met her. Her name was Alice. She was the same age as me. She says that she can't remember anything about her. At first, I thought she was joking. Then I found out it was true. She wears some necklace that looks sort of familiar… I asked if she had anywhere to stay. She said that she didn't. So, I let her stay with me. I am really curious about who she is. Maybe, one day I'll find out…_

Character info (Naruto's POV)-

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze  
Male  
Age- 12  
Weapon- Heaven's blade.  
I am the heir to the Angel throne. I was sent to the human world for protection. And you already know how I look like anyway.

Alice Kazaki  
Female  
Age- 12  
Weapon- You'll find out later~  
Hair- Long blue hair.  
Eyes- Blue  
Extra- Wears a necklace with a black gem in the middle.  
I met her when I was 11. She lives with me. She is my closest friend. She can't remember anything. Sometimes when I see her, I feel weird. What's wrong with me?

Kiru Kagama  
Male  
Age-12  
Weapon- Bows and arrows.  
Hair- Short blue hair  
Eyes- Yellow

He is my best friend. He followed me to the human world. He is hiding like a human so he could see how I am doing. But I knew it was him from the start. XD

Yu Mikatsu  
Male  
Age-13  
Weapon- Claws.  
Hair- Red  
Eyes- Red

He seems to look at Alice a lot. I wonder if he likes her. But I have to say, he looks like a demon. Ah well.

(Naruto's POV)-

"Naruto! Earth to Naruto! You there!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" I asked. I was Alice waving her hand in front of me.

"You were spacing out. Anyway, come on. It's the day where we get placed in teams." Alice said.

"Oh yeah…" I said.

Alice smiled. "Well, let's go!" she yelled.

I smiled. 'She looks so cute.' I thought.

Academy-

"KYYAAA! SASUKE-KUN!" Almost all the girls screamed. I rolled my eyes. "I don't get why people would like Sasuke." Alice said. "Exactly." I said. "How can you not like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Because I don't pinky." Alice said. I laughed. Then someone came in.

'Wait a minute… Kiru!' I thought.

"Hey Naruto, you there?" Alice asked.

"Uh yea." I said.

"You was spacing out again." Alice said.

"Um…ok." I said.

"Hey, why is that new kid staring at us anyway?" Alice asked.

"Um…could you excuse me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice said. Then I went to Kiru and dragged him outside.

"What the heck?" Kiru said. "What are you doing here Kiru?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kiru asked. "Cause I do." I said.

"So, who is the girl? Your girlfriend?" Kiru asked.

"N-No, she's just a friend." I said.

"Ah well, even though you like her, you can't be with her." Kiru said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's a human, idiot." Kiru said.

I sighed. "I do like her…" I said.

"Get back here! Dammit Yu!" Alice yelled. Then Yu ran out the door.

"Oh, hey." Yu said. "What did you do?" I asked. "Um…same thing as always." Yu said.

Then he ran off.

"You know, he looks like a demon." Kiru said. "Yea, he does." I said.

Then Alice came. "Where did he go?" Alice asked. "Outside." I said. "Thanks." Alice said. Then she ran off. I sighed.

Outside-

"Yu, where's Alice?" I asked. "I don't know." Yu said. "Ha!" Alice yelled as she jumped on top of Yu. "Got you!" Alice yelled. "So, what team are we in?" I asked. "Team 7 is you, me, and Sasuke. Team 13 is Yu, Sakura, and Kiru." Alice said. "Why are we stuck with Uke-teme?"I asked. "I dunno." Alice said.

"Could you get off me?" Yu asked. "Oh, sorry." Alice said. Then she jumped off of Yu. "Ugh…I feel…I bit dizzy…" Alice said. "You should go home and rest." I said. "Yea, I'll…do that…" Alice said.

Then Alice left. Yu laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You angels are really stupid!" Yu said. "Wait, what?" Kiru asked. "You never found out who…actually what I was." Yu said. "Demon." I muttered.

Yu laughed. "What did you do to Alice?" I asked. "Nothing, I didn't do anything to her…not yet." Yu said. "What!" I yelled. "Hm, the heir of the angel really likes this girl." Yu said. "Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled at him.

I took out my sword and attacked.

With Alice (Normal POV)-

"Why am I so dizzy?" Alice asked herself. Then it started to rain.

"Hm…rain…" she said while looking up.

"You must be Alice." Someone said.

"Who's there?" Alice asked.

"No need to get all worked up. I know why your dizzy." The person said.

"Come out and talk." Alice said.

"As you wish, aijin." The person said. The person stepped out of the shadows.

Me- Done! Who is the person? How does he know Alice? And why does he call Alice aijin?

Aijin- Japanese for mistress.


End file.
